I'm Sorry
by narnian-starkid
Summary: A younger brother is something that Peter has always cherished his entire life, but will Edmund understand when it's Peter's turn to say 'sorry? Songfic. Prince Caspian movie-verse


Summary: A younger brother is something Peter has always cherished his entire life, but will Edmund understand when it's Peter's turn to say 'sorry'? Prince Caspian movie-verse.

Author's Note: I have wanted to write this ever since I heard the song last year. And last night, I found the song with lyrics on YouTube, I just couldn't resist. I do really promise Chapter 5 of _Amber's Prince Caspian Story_ will be up soon. School is just being a right pain the mouth, as always, and I am flat out with assignments and work. To all followers of that story, I sincerely apologise.

Disclaimer: Nothing in what you are about to read is mine. They all belong to their respective owners and I am making no money by playing with them.

I'm Sorry

Peter hung his head as Caspian, Susan and Lucy all left the chamber of the Stone Table. He mulled Edmund's words over in his head.

"_I know you had it sorted_" he had said.

A tear slid its way down his cheek. Misery and hopelessness threatened to engulf him as his shoulders shook with painful sobs.

The night raid had been his idea, his plan, his failure. He had almost killed everyone. Peter shook down an unpleasant shiver.

Standing up, he shuffled away from the Table and headed down one of the less frequented passages in the midst of Aslan's How. Unaware of anything except his guilty thoughts and painful 'what ifs', Peter began to sing.

_I didn't mean to cause you pain_

_I'll never do anything like that again_

_If 'sorry' helps me make it right_

_Then 'sorry' ten times, let's not fight_

Peter sighed. More memories of the past year flooded back into his mind. So much pain and conflict, more towards Lucy than Susan, and less towards Lucy than Edmund. More towards Edmund than anyone else. Steering his mind elsewhere, he kept singing.

_I'm sorry!_

_Sometimes it's so hard to say_

_I'm sorry!_

_I let my pride get in the way_

_But I want you to know_

_I am so sorry_

What had happened between him and his brother? What had happened to the two Kings who always stood back to back and side by side, both on and off the battlefield? What had happened to their brother and best friend relationship? More tears wove their way down his cheeks. He slumped down in a heap in one of the passageways, and looked longingly up at one of the carvings in front of him.

_Even though I made this mess_

_It doesn't mean I love you any less_

_Let's not waste words and idle chatter_

_Let's say things that really matter_

The carving was of him and Edmund, fighting together at some battle or other; Peter couldn't depict which one it was. Most other thoughts had, by now, disappeared from his mind. Now, only question remained; would his brother forgive him?

_I'm sorry!_

_Sometimes it's so hard to say_

_I'm sorry!_

_I let my pride get in the way_

_But I want you to know_

_I am so sorry_

His first answer was "Of course he will! Don't be so daft!" But then the more he thought about it, Peter came to realise that Edmund's emotional scars – courtesy of himself – would take a long time to heal fully. He would say he forgave him, but under the strong front, his brother would be quivering with sadness and hopelessness.

_Sometimes it's hard to admit when I'm wrong_

_But when I'm with you, I feel like I belong_

_I'm sorry!_

_Sometimes it's so hard to say_

_I'm sorry!_

_I let my pride get in the way_

_But I want you to know_

_I am so sorry_

The tears had finally ceased their movement and as he wiped a sleeve across his bloodshot blue eyes, Peter suddenly stopped dead as he heard a faint shuffle of footsteps nearby.

"Hello?" His voice was thick and scratchy, but clear, as he lifted his head and brushed his fringe out of his face, only to see Edmund standing in the passage.

"Ed!" Peter exclaimed in surprise. "How long have you been there?" he asked tentatively.

"As long as I needed to be" Edmund replied, his brown eyes brimming with tears, but the rest of his face showing very little emotion.

"Ed? What's wrong?" Peter asked; worry sweeping over him like a tidal wave.

The air was knocked out of him and he sank back to the ground as Edmund suddenly threw himself into Peter's arms.

For what seemed like hours, Peter just held him, letting his brother drain himself of any emotion left in him.

At last, his brother lifted his head to look Peter squarely in the eye. When he spoke, his voice was all emotion and a little friendly exasperation.

"Oh Peter, did you never realise that 'sorry' was all you ever needed to say?"

_**FIN**_


End file.
